I Hope
by CaahBunnyBunny
Summary: um amor, uma morte.


Prefácio

Que minha morte seja dolorosa, que eu agonize, mas que ele veja, pois estou fazendo isso por ele, quero que ele me veja partir, e que me ouça dizer: "Só estou te livrando de um peso, vai ser feliz, eu sempre te amei..."

Que as lágrimas corram em meu rosto, que caiam na terra, que molhem o chão, que lá nasça uma rosa, apenas uma, mas a mais bela que já se viu, que ele saiba assim tamanho o meu amor é por ele.

Que ele sinta meu amor uma vez...

Eu era feliz, até mesmo sem ele para mim, vê-lo já me deixava com meu sorriso mais bobo, era bom ao menos ser a amiga dele, que o ouvia sempre, que o abraçava quando ele estava triste, ele sempre me falava feliz quando conhecia pessoas novas, quando ele debutou, nossa, ele me abraçou, me ergueu, me beijou a bochecha... Acho que foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida...

Eu sempre estive ali, só vendo-o crescer, cantar, encantar. Eu ao menos tinha um motivo pra viver, ele estava ali, junto de mim... É... Isso me bastava. Ele estava sempre sorrindo, quando chorava apenas eu via, sou uma das poucas pessoas que sabe de sua fragilidade, ele não quer mostrar à suas fãs esse seu lado, ele quer que elas sejam fortes.

Hongki entrou correndo em minha casa, ele podia, eu sempre deixei, ele não precisa de convite, meu amor não precisa bater à porta, ele que entre correndo, eu acho lindo a alegria em seus olhos.

- Caah, eu tenho algo pra lhe contar... – me disse.

- Fala logo! Disco novo? – Perguntei.

-Nããão, é algo muito melhor...

- Prêmio?

- Sua boba, eu conquistei a garota que sempre desejei. – Ele disse, com o mais belo sorriso que já vi em seus lábios, seus olhos brilhavam como a luz do luar.

Mas isso partiu meu ser, eu sorri como sempre fiz quando ele me contava algo que o deixava alegre.

- Que bom, Hongki! – disse-lhe, com uma fria lágrima correndo em meio peito.

- E aí, vai fazer um questionário, como com as outras garotas que eu conheci?

- Ah, se você gosta tanto, só quero saber o nome... – lhe respondi, segurando as lágrimas que tentavam fugir de meus olhos.

- Yoonhye. – me falou ele, criando uma cratera em meu coração.

Eu a conhecia do Rainbow, até ela era minha bias, era algo intocável, uma vez a vi em um bastidor de show, e fiquei impressionada com aqueles olhos de vidro! Agora isso acontece, então OK.

- Caah, o que ouve? Ficou quieta de repente... – falou ele, notando meu choque com tal notícia.

- Nada, só pensando nela, ela é realmente linda... – disse a ele.

Alguns dias se passaram, eu fiquei em casa, só recebendo as ligações do meu amado Hongki, falando de como estava sendo legal ele estar com ela...

Então resolvi checar minhas redes sociais, nenhum chamado ou notificação, só os comentários sobre os novos "pombinhos do k-pop". Fui rolando os sites sobre, e lembrei-me de algo que era belo todo ano, mas esse ano estava sendo horrível, era chegado o Pepero Day [um tipo de "dia dos namorados na Coréia]...

Como eu não sou bela, e Hongki estava sempre sozinho, ele me comprava coisas e vinha passar o dia comigo, mas aí já eram 16h00min e ele nem sinal...

Vi que havia atualizações no site onde eu estava revirando... Fui vê-las e falavam de um especial da KBS para o Pepero Day...

"E mais cedo, as 14:00, KBS apresentou um especial, com alguns casais do k-pop, alguns de namorados idols, e outro onde ele ou ela era anônimo... Entre os convidados estava o casal mais falado no momento, Hongki e Yoonhye. Abaixo algumas imagens do especial."

Eu podia ter parado ali, ou melhor, devia... Rolando entre imagens e mais imagens, me deparo com algo nada agradável. Ou melhor, algo horrível.

No caso, isto: wp-content/uploads/2010/11/20101110_

Tive um choque enorme, meu corpo não se movia, realmente caí da cadeira, caí dura no chão seco, frio. Apenas as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto em meu corpo imóvel...

O celular tocou, tirei do bolso ali mesmo.

- Caah, desculpa não ter ido aí, eu tava ocupado, tinha um programa e não pude te avisar, mais tarde vou aí, vamos jantar juntos OK, levo as coisas.

- Tá – foi só o que consegui responder, ele pelo menos lembrou que eu existia.

Às 20:00 ele chegou. Puxei-o para dentro e o abracei forte. Fechei a porta.

- Calma, querida, tem mais gente.

Pensei: uau, FTIsland em peso aqui em casa. Abri a porta novamente, e dei de cara com aquela figura baixinha dos olhos grandes, Yoonhye, ele a chamou para vir também.

- Oi, Caah, o Hongki me falou que você é minha fã, que honra – ela disse e me entregou um exemplar de "A" autografado pelas meninas.

- Ah, que lindo, obrigada, a honra é minha em te conhecer – disfarcei rapidamente, o que eu queria era fazê-la engolir seu próprio card.

Ela me ajudou com o jantar, ele ficou nos olhando e como sempre, beliscando as coisas que eu estava fazendo.

Passei todo tempo em silêncio, respondia quando falavam comigo, apenas. Ela se ofereceu e lavou a louça enquanto eu joguei Vídeo Game com o Hongki como sempre fazemos quando ele vem à minha casa. Ficaram mais um pouco e se foram.

Fechei a casa, me dopei e dormi. Acordei no hospital, pálida e com o estômago doendo por estar vazio. Havia me esquecido que meu amado tinha uma chave da porta da minha casa, ele veio para me convidar para o ver ele tocar em um programa, mas eu não acordava. Ele, desesperado, me levou ao hospital. Ao lado da cama, havia biscoitos e chocolates que ele me deixou.

"Errou na dose, pequena? Cuidado com esses seus remédios para insônia. Se já acordou, o pior já passou, te fizeram uma lavagem estomacal, então deve estar com fome, trouxe as coisas que você gosta e que não pude te dar ontem, pois a Yoonhye ia querer, e eu sei que no final ela não ia gostar, pois teu gosto é muito excêntrico... fique bem, fui ao programa, mais tarde venho te ver, e proibi o medico de te dar alta antes de eu estar aí. Beijos do Hongki."

Comi aquilo tudo com uma voracidade enorme, fiquei quase estufada e feliz por ele se importar comigo. Alguém bateu a porta, eu mandei entrar, era ELA. Minha alegria zerou, game over pra minha felicidade.

- O Hongki pediu para mim ficar te fazendo companhia enquanto ele grava o programa, vamos ver ele pela TV, OK?

- Tá – respondi com vontade de mandá-la sumir, mas ela estava sendo gentil, então apenas retribui.

Fiquei o programa todo em silêncio. Então, eles estavam prontos para tocar a música que eu mais amo, "I Hope", quando Hongki pediu atenção e disse:

- Dedico essa música a uma criatura muito especial, que sempre me faz sorrir...

Lembrei de que ele a tocava em acústica para mim, sempre que eu estava doente ou triste. Fiquei muito feliz dele falar de mim em um programa.

- ...Essa vai pra você amor, Yoonhye, Sarang hae yo.

Uma lágrima me escapou.

- O que foi, Caah? – ela me questionou.

- Só achei lindo ele dedicar essa música à você, ela é linda, ele realmente te ama. – lhe respondi, fingindo ser essa a verdade.

Depois do programa, ele veio nos buscar, me beijou a bochecha. Me levou para casa,fui no banco de trás, isso nunca me aconteceu em relação ao Hongki, sempre ia na frente cantando "Hello Hello". Fiquei em silêncio, vendo os outros carros passarem por nós.

Quando cheguei em casa, lhes dei tchau e entrei em casa, deixei a chave atravessada para ninguém abrir.

Joguei-me no sofá, onde tenho passado os últimos dias até hoje, quando liguei ao Hongki, e pedi que viesse sozinho aqui.

Ele veio, eu disse que queria apenas realizar meu mais importante desejo antes de morrer. Ele riu e disse que eu não estava doente, e iria viver mais muitos anos.

Tranquei a porta, ele se assustou, eu deveria estar com cara de psicopata, disse-lhe que logo eu não estaria mais ali, ele queria saber para onde eu iria, eu disse, para cima. Ele disse que me visitaria sempre, nem que eu estivesse na ponta mais norte do país.

Joguei a chave dele na lareira, sentei em seu colo, beijei-o com todo amor acumulado em mim, me declarei, berrei o quanto eu o amava, chorei, ele sorriu, disse que também me amava, que eu era a única amiga de verdade dele.

Dei-lhe um tapa na cara e disse:

- EU TE AMO MAIS DO QUE ISSO, NÃO É AMOR DE AMIGA SEU IDIOTA, EU TE PRECISO!

Ele ficou estático, disse-me para fazer o que eu queria, imaginando que eu iria machucá-lo, arrancar sangue dele.

Puxei-o até meu quarto, ele se assustou, eu lhe disse que ele me mandou fazer o que eu queria, e não podia voltar atrás.

Ele, com cara de desagradado, disse que tudo bem, e entregou-se a mim.

Beijei-o e fomos nos despindo, tive uma noite inexplicável, entreguei minha pureza a pessoa que amo. No dia seguinte em nossos corpos apenas as marcas do que aconteceu: eu com uma unha quebrada, ele com o corpo arranhado.

Ele vestiu-se e pegou minha chave, dizendo que eu não estava em condições de sair, foi comprar algo para nós comermos, pois minha geladeira e armários estavam quase vazios. Disse que logo voltava. Realmente eu não poderia sair naquelas condições, fiquei um tempo enrolada nos lençóis, depois vi sua camisa, vesti-a e fiquei a sentir seu cheiro.

Ele voltou e sorriu para mim, ao me ver com sua camisa. Disse que eu ainda seria a melhor amiga dele, mas que ele amava a Yoonhye. Disse que ela havia ligado para ele, e ele disse que eu estava resfriada e veio me cuidar.

Ele foi muito atencioso, me deu comida na boca, me pegou no colo, disse que queria recompensar ao menos um pouco do tempo que guardei esse amor pra mim. Ficamos o dia trancados naquela casa, vigiados pela lareira, a muda testemunha de nossos beijos.

À noite ele volto para sua casa, disse para me cuidar, que sabia que tinha levado de mim algo muito importante e nunca iria esquecer disso.

Por dias ele não deu sinal de vida, deprimi-me cada vez mais. Ele estava com a agenda lotada e não me atendia.

Quebrei o CD que a Yoonhye me deu. Procurei meus remédios, mandei um SMS para o Hongki: "Se ainda quer me ver, corra, estou no banheiro, esperando você, para dizer-te tchau antes de me mudar."

Neste momento, estou dopada em minha banheira, com todo corpo dolorido dos efeitos colaterais dos remédios que tomei, esperando para ver se ele chega antes que eu adormeça e morra afogada. Caso ele não chegue a tempo, aqui na pia tem um bilhete.

"Não venha me visitar tão cedo como me prometeu, viva feliz e lembre-se que eu te amei e sempre vou te amar, e agora vou te vigiar de onde quer que eu esteja."


End file.
